Queen of the Labyrinth
by MarchenHope93
Summary: Abandoned by its King and creator, the Labyrinth brings Sarah Williams back from the Above after supposedly dying in her sleep. Yet even as she is crowned Queen, questions begin to arise, who is the ebony haired man that reminds her of the Goblin King? And could her death not have been so simple? If so, who had her killed and why? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

"Oh why of all the days when we decide to have lunch in Central Park, the weather had to be rainy and overcast?!"

Sarah sighed as her friend, Martha, complained loudly about the current weather "Mar, come back over her and just sit, you're gonna make a scene and we aren't even on stage."

The blonde huffed, turning her back to the rain as she sat down next to Sarah inside of the park cafe, taking a small slip of her warm coffee while Sarah had chosen to have tea.

"Besides, its good that we'll be getting some rain, it's been getting hotter as summer gets closer."

"Yeah, but it could've happened while we were rehearsing an hour ago, I wanted to take a nap outside" she grumbled.

Sarah tried to cheer her friend up, but like the rain that fell outside, Martha was far too down in the dumps to even smile for her. Lifting the teacup to her lips, she glazed outside the foggy window to watch as people either walked or ran under the rain, enjoying it as it fell, or trying to get somewhere dry.

The sudden sound of thunder brought total darkness inside of the cafe, and in that moment of darkness, all time seemed to halt as Sarah's eyes fell upon a man standing not so far from her.

'_Always during a thunderstorm, he appears so suddenly and then vanishes the next._'

This man, or beautiful creature, had began appearing before her after she moved to the Big Apple nearly three years ago. At first he had appeared only during heavy rainstorms, of which she thought that it was just her mind playing tricks upon her. But then she started seeing him often at the theaters, either during rehearsal or even in the audience during one of her shows.

Yet never did Sarah feel threatened by his presence, as he always seemed to radiate a sense of calmness like the days when the rainstorms weren't so heavy. And he would always smile, not a creepy/stalker smile, but a smile that she could only think of was that he was happy to see her. Before she wouldn't acknowledge his presence, for fear that she might be going mad, but after seeing him so many times.

Sarah began to slowly trust the stranger, even now as he stood near the entrance to the cafe in that moment of silence, where everything had just stopped. A smile was once again upon his strong jawed face, his ebony hair tied into a small ponytail that often hung over his right or left shoulder.

He had to have been at least a head taller than her, and even from under his white robes of which reminded her of clothing from medieval times, and perhaps even that of a King. His presence seemed to bring her back to her childhood when she would play dress up, and act like the heroines of her favorite fairytales, and it was a feeling she relished in each time.

"Hey, earth to Sarah!"

She snapped back into reality and saw that Martha was giving her a funny look "Sorry Mar, I tend to doze off whenever it rains."

She huffed as she got up from her chair, placing a tip down for their waiter "Well I just got a text message from Robin, says she needs me to look over the final touches of the costumes for next month's musical."

"Oh, I guess I'll see you at the theatre tomorrow, but at least you won't get wet on the way home."

"What the rain stopped already?" she spun around to see only small droplets falling from the trees, even the sunlight was beginning to peek out through the grey clouds. Both women headed outside and went their separate ways, Sarah decided to head straight back to her flat since it looked like the rain would soon return.

Yet even as she headed back home, little did she know that something was following her closely behind; and it wasn't the stranger she knew so well.

* * *

Sure enough by the time the sun had set over the city, bathed in the red and orange of the sunset, had the sound of thunder and flash of lightning returned with the howling wind.

"Looks like its going to be like this for the whole night, for once I'm grateful for being a heavy sleeper."

After making sure all the windows were shut tight, and her door locked, Sarah headed off off to bed so as not to oversleep and miss early rehearsal. Twenty minutes passed before she had been lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain falling against her window.

A bony, pale hand reached out from the shadows next to the bed stand, hovering just an inch above her head. Whoever it was that hid within the shadows seemed hesitant to touch or even move for that matter.

"_Forgive me for stealing your mortal life, Champion of the Labyrinth._"

All it took was one simple touch of the stranger's hand to silence and stop Sarah Williams' time, her chest no longer rose or fell. It only took seconds for her heart to stop beating, as the sound of thunder roared loudly, as if it was crying out in denial for the events that had come to pass.

From outside her bedroom window, perched upon a ledge, a seemingly dry black barn owl watched as the stranger seemed to linger beside the dead woman. Yet they didn't stay long, and molded themselves back into the shadows, unaware that their deed had been witnessed by the lone owl.

When nothing but the cold air of death filled the room, did the owl enter the room as the ebony haired stranger. He stood tall over Sarah's body, gazing upon her dead face, of which had a small tender smile.

"For you to truly be safe and alive, your death had been foretold and written upon fates scrolls" he whispered bitterly, brushing her cold cheek gently "The moment you won the Labyrinth, a feat no mortal nor immortal had done since its creation, you sealed your soul with that of the Labyrinth."

Leaning down, slowly and so carefully, he placed a small kiss upon her corpse's forehead "I am only bitter that it had to come to this, may you forgive the things that shall come to pass, my Queen."

It was the following morning when Sarah's body had been discovered in her flat, having not come into work. Her death had been broadcasted throughout the news, and though her family and friends demanded answers for her murder, both police and doctors had found that she wasn't killed, after a thorough investigation that last months.

One of the final statements regarding the death of Sarah Williams death was that, she had passed away in her sleep, and there wasn't any sign of suicide or murder involved.

Yet this was a lie.

* * *

**Had to re-knock my brain to fix up the chapters of this fanfic. It now sounds and looks better, ideas and reviews are greatly welcomed! - MH-93**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sarah's PoV~**

Music played in the farthest reaches of my mind as I seemingly fell through a world of black smoke, yet as I felt myself fall the music only seemed to grow louder.

'_Is it a waltz...or a lullaby?_'

Whether my eyes had been opened or closed, I couldn't tell which, but soon I began to see what appeared to be a castle in the distance. Yet it was in ruin, as if it had been abandoned with broken walls, and crumbling towers that must've loomed so high over the land.

Soon I felt myself beginning to slow down ever so slowly, as I broke through the black clouds and felt my feet touch something cold and wet. Gravity had claimed my body, yet I still felt as if I was floating as I managed to finally open my eyes.

The sight before me was nothing like I had seen before, nor dreamt of.

To put it so plainly as if I had to explain it to another soul, a sea of stars both below and above me; a comet or two would race over ahead. Yet I wasn't floating in this sea like a fish would swim in water, I felt something below my bare feet and gazed down to see that it was water, yet it mirrored the stars above.

But it didn't mirror one thing.

I had no reflection even though I could see my feet and hands, the pale white dress was similar to a dress I had worn one day to the beach with my family; before I had moved away.

'_Why cannot see my reflection, is it because this is a dream?_'

"This realm goes by many names, in your world is has been called the Middle Plain, Limbo, the River Styx, and the Spirit World. Yet it appears differently for everyone who visits it, yet those visitors never linger long."

Shifting my body around, I came to see a black barn owl standing upon the mirror water, but it my shock and confusion it had a reflection.

But it wasn't a reflection of what I saw, but of a man dressed in ivory robes that were spun from silk, and golden bronze armor peaking out from under his robes. Oval glass frames doned his face, giving him the appearance of someone who was wise, and perhaps even scholarly.

'_Eyes...his eyes are different, one a pale icy blue, and the other a color of rich oak...where have I seen those eyes before?_'

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask him the countless questions plaguing my mind, yet no sound came from my throat.

"Souls may only have their sight and hearing, yet they lose both touch and voice when their bodies release them. Do you understand why you are here now, Sarah Williams?"

I felt myself screaming in denial, that I was as he just stated, that I was just another soul that had wandered from its body, finding myself in a sea of stars.

"You have two choices Sarah Williams" the owl lifted its right wing and pointed behind me; I was almost afraid look and see whatever it was that he wanted me to see.

Or perhaps I just didn't want to admit that all of this was truly happening.

Less than a yard away appeared a large door, like it was an entrance to a grand castle or palace that couldn't be seen. It was just black and nothing more, but its height and imposing presence was enough to frighten anyone, myself included.

"The door leads to the realm of the dead, all souls pass through it but what becomes of them, is left up to words and thoughts. That door is your first choice, to pass through would mean you wish to leave this world behind, and move on elsewhere."

The door itself wasn't winning any points for me the way it looked, it screamed danger and I returned my gaze back to the owl; wishing I could talk and speak to him. My gaze alone whispered of what the second choice was, and from his reflection I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, though it was faint.

"Does the name Labyrinth bring any memories back for you, Sarah Williams?"

I felt my body or soul tense at the mention of the name 'Labyrinth...is he speaking of the Labyrinth from Greek Myths...or of another Labyrinth?'

"It was a book, a place of imagination, and a place you thought of only in dreams. Yet you loved the thought of it, and of all the characters that lived within...even the one you had considered a villain."

Flashes of a distant place appeared in my mind, but always it was the image of a castle beyond a great maze that lingered the longest. I knew that place had a special meaning in my heart, but the memories were always out of my reach.

"The place of your childhood is dying, it has been abandoned and only those you know best have remained in hope that the time they knew before" the owl and man switched their places, now the owl lingered as a reflection while it was the man that stood before me.

"Would soon return, to hope that time would rewind itself."

He held out his hand, of which I found strange that it wasn't gloved like I had expected it to be. His hand and fingers were slender, yet they seemed firm as I reached out and placed my hands in his.

"Do you wish to return to your childhood dream, or do you wish to rest until you are given new life? The choice is yours, Sarah Williams."

* * *

The park, where he had first seen her as a small child acting out as a fairy, wearing a woven crown of wild flowers in her long brunette hair. In her arms she would always carry a stuffed bear, whom she had affectionately named Lancelot; yet to recalled the day when she had come to play near his tree did she have a little red book in her hands.

'_It was that red book that started it all, from the moment I saw her reading to acting it out...I just knew that she was the one I had been waiting for._'

Forcing himself to awaken from his daydream only to leave him, the former Goblin King, in a bad mood as the windows within his chambers flew wide open, displaying the starry night sky.

'_That red book...it gave her my weakness, the one way to bring me to my knees. Why could she not see what I was offering her, only did I see how she had run my Labyrinth...only then did I see how much more I wanted her; but she didn't want me._'

Knowing his temper was beginning to rise, Jareth lept out of the windows and shifted into his owl form, taking flight as he decided to journey to the Aboveground.

After she had won the challenge and beaten him, Jareth felt only brokenhearted and rage when he gave up his crown and title, abandoning the Labyrinth and his subjects. He refused to linger within the Labyrinth after he flew from her window that night, unable to watch at how she smiled and laughed with her companions.

Having seemingly forgotten him completely, as if he wasn't of any importance.

He didn't even return to the Labyrinth, instead Jareth traveled far from his lands, back towards his homeland and yet instead of going to his parents and have them learn of his failure; Jareth turned to his father's elder brother for solace and peace.

While his Uncle had been curious for his visit, he knew that something else had happened to cause his nephew to come see him. Yet to Jareth's great relief, his Uncle had chosen to keep his questions to himself until Jareth was ready to confess.

Passing through the veil, Jareth found himself flying high over the towering steel buildings of New York City; he had never enjoyed the larger cities of the Aboveground due to the brighter lights and endless noise. Yet the only reason he had come was to see Sarah, for what he hoped would be the last and final time.

'_Perhaps if I see her just once, I can finally let go just as I know she must have. Perhaps I nothing more than a long forgotten dream from her days of youth._'

Never in the last ten years had Jareth watched Sarah, and though at times we wanted to watch her, his broken heart forced him to set aside such thoughts. Following her faint presence, Jareth flew over the crowded streets, heading into one of the theatre districts where he could feel her aura everywhere.

It someone brought a smile to his face as he perched himself atop one of the buildings across from one theatre that held her presences the strongest. '_So she didn't let go of her dreams to become an actress..._' he watched as a small group, two men and three women, walked out of the building.

He wondered if these were other humans that Sarah worked with, he noticed the blond haired female of the group seemed to be in a fit, and decided to tune into their conversation.

"Martha, you can't keep blaming yourself. It's nobody's fault for what happened..." one of the men said, trying to comfort the crying woman.

She only hissed at him, more tears pooling around her eyes "I-If I had j-just been...with her...t-then m-maybe she w-would" she pulled out a tissue from her pocket, blowing her nose "Still be h-here! Someone murdered her, I d-don't care what t-those damn d-doctors say...S-Sarah was murdered, I-I just k-know it!"

Jareth took to the skies with a blinding speed that no one would be able to see the owl zipping above the streets, as he flew towards the Lenox Hill Hospital; yet even as he flew towards the building, his mind was in disorder.

'_Sarah...murdered...it can't be, that girl must be speaking of another...but then why do I feel her presence here?_'

Wasting no time, Jareth faded into the building and reappeared in the shadows of an empty, and quiet morgue. Though in his long life, Jareth had his fair share of knowing and seeing death, though it was rare among the Fae he knew it well among the humans.

The morgue was dry, and yet it was so cold it seemed to be the perfect place for Death itself to visit. Conjuring a small glass orb, Jareth let its light shine as his eyes fell upon dark oak stained casket in the middle of the room. His boots barely made a sound as he approached it, his hands reaching for the front lid, he seemed hesitant to even open it.

Very rarely had Jareth been so terrified, but as he lifted the casket lid slowly did he only feel nothing but utter sorrow and grief as the light shone upon her pale skin that held no blush, nor signs of life.

Yet his face was blank, empty with no emotion as he slowly took off one of his gloves, his hands were slightly paler than his own skin. They reached out to touch her cheek, brushing his fingers gently through her curly brunette hair, a faint tear falling from his cheek as he recalled the memory of the ballroom.

How alive and beautiful she looked in her gown of white and silver, in that moment he thought of her as a woman and not as a mere girl of fifteen. He had let himself dream that he was at one of his parents grand parties, and that she was someone new, someone different than all those without as mask to hide their faces.

Someone willing to see him for who he really was, able to see past his own mask. Yet he had been so foolish, been so blind with love, that he didn't see behind her own mask.

Even though he felt his throat tighten, he began singing ever so softly like she was simply asleep and dreaming.

**_There's such a sad love_**

**_Deep in your eyes._**

**_A kind of pale jewel_**

**_Open and closed_**

**_Within your eyes._**

**_I'll place the sky_**

**_Within your eyes_**

'_How can you leave me behind precious one, how now I regret not just making you forget your brother. I would've stolen you away, given you your dreams and a kingdom...and now you lay here, how I am both jealous and envious of Death. For it now as a beautiful jewel among its collection._'

_**There's such a fooled heart**_

_**Beatin' so fast**_

_**In search of new dreams.**_

_**A love that will last**_

_**Within your heart.**_

_**I'll place the moon**_

_**Within your heart.**_

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_

_**Makes no sense for you.**_

_**Every thrill is gone.**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all,**_

_**But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**_

_**As the world falls down.**_

Though he had come here to see her one final time, in order to let go of her forever, Jareth never wanted or desired the thought of seeing her; the one person and only woman he would ever love truly, lying dead and cold before him.

But that love had long been abandoned, as did so many of his other emotions.

**_Falling._**

**_Falling down._**

**_Falling in love._**

**_I'll paint you mornings of gold._**

**_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._**

**_Though we're strangers 'til now,_**

**_We're choosing the path_**

**_Between the stars._**

**_I'll leave my love_**

**_Between the stars._**

**_As the pain sweeps through,_**

**_Makes no sense for you._**

**_Every thrill is gone._**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all,_**

**_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_**

**_As the world falls down._**

Unable to hold himself back, the Goblin King brought his face close to hers, his lips brushing softly against both of her cheeks and forehead.

"How cruel you are my Sarah, to leave me behind with a heart that shall never heal...while you may be gone, your memory will forever haunt me till the end of my immortal days."

Jareth departed the Aboveground with a heart more broken than it had ever been, and only one emotion lingered and grew in that empty space where his heart had been.

Revenge for the woman who had both claimed and broken his heart, Jareth swore a silent vow that he would make her killer suffer for taking a life that was never theirs to have.

'_Perhaps then, I shall be able to move on with my dull immortal existence...with only the memories to dull the pain and loneliness. This is all I can give you Sarah, may you forgive me...wherever you may be looking down from._'

* * *

**Do let me know what you guys think! Ideas I certainly welcomed! - MH-93**


End file.
